Eclipse
by Br0kenChim3ra
Summary: While battling a witch, Soul protected his meister from a deadly But Soul wasn't going to survive this one—was he? Instead, he woke up in an entirely different dimension with Can he get back to his world, or will he be stuck in this world of alchemy forever? Full summary Rated T for swearing, blood, violence, and a few suggestive Lots of humor!
1. Stay Cool for Me

**A/N: I edited this chapter to fit what I had planned for this. That, and it was kinda bad…so yeah :P I also changed the title of the fic, because for what I have planned, this title fits better. Hope you guys don't object!**

* * *

**Eclipse**

Full summary: _ While battling a witch, Soul protected his meister from a deadly spell. But Soul wasn't going to survive this one—was he? Instead, he woke up in an entirely different dimension with alchemy. Teaming up with the Elric brothers, he is now on a quest to get back to his own world; to Maka. But without her anti-madness wavelength, will he be able to endure the Black Blood? Can he get back to his world, to Maka? _

Yahoo! I suck at summaries!

Focus (es): Some SoMa, hints of EdWin, _maybe some very slight hints of EdXSoul _(because Yaoi is worth it XD),and Alphonse remains forever alone. Rated T for swearing, blood, violence, and a few suggestive themes. Lots of humor and madness, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****_Stay Cool for Me_**

_Crash!_ Pieces of the ceiling fell down in chunks. Dust flew up everywhere, obscuring all vision of the battlefield. The warehouse that they were fighting in was in ruins.

When the dust finally settled, a certain pig-tailed meister lay motionless on the ground, surrounded by rubble. Her weapon lay a good seven feet away.

Another good distance away was a witch. She wore a black, glittery dress that shone like the night sky. Her long, black hair was always flowing, probably from her overwhelmingly strong soul wavelength. Her red eyes and lipstick stood out. But not only that, she had a large gash in her left side. The witch was having a hard time levitating because of the wound.

Maka finally stood back up, clenching her right side. She cracked a few ribs, but it was something that could be easily dealt with. She turned her head around, searching for her weapon.

And the girl found him, but she did not like what she saw. He lay on his stomach, unmoving. He was only unconscious though. Maka could clearly see that he was still breathing, though it was a bit uneasy. He had broken her fall from the ceiling, so he probably took the majority of the fall. But she was still worried; for that her partner may be dying, and for that her own death may come very soon since he was out and could not help her fight.

"Soul…!" Her shout was weak, still out of breath from the impact of the fall. Maka ran over to her partner, ignoring the pain that shot through her chest. "Soul, wake up, or we'll both die!" She clutched the demon scythe, shaking him in effort to wake him.

"I see you are still willing to fight, girl." The witch spoke calmly, despite her increasing amount of pain in her left side.

Maka ignored her. "C'mon Soul! Get up!"

The witch was a bit amused. "Do you care about him?"

The blonde froze at her words. "W-what did you say?" She whispered, yet loud enough for the witch to hear.

"I said do you care about him?"

Maka remained silent for a few moments, uncertain that she should answer the bitch's question. Then she spat back, "What gives you the right to ask me question about my personal life?"

"Oh, so you do, don't you?"

Maka's grip on Soul tightened. "…"

The witch sighed. "Alright, I've had enough of you and your stubbornness. You even refuse to answer a single question. I think it's time I rid of you and your weapon."

The witch closed her eyes, the slowly open them back up to reveal that they glowed with sheer whiteness. Then her body began to glow white, and she rose higher into the air. Shortly after she stopped rising, a white circular pattern began to form a foot away from her chest. While it was forming, it took in a great amount of energy from the surrounding area, causing some unnatural winds in the ruins of the warehouse.

Maka flinched, but she would not go anywhere. She stayed at her weapon's side, trying to wake him. "Soul! Get your ass up! This is so uncool of you to pass out in the middle of a fight!" Her shouts began to drown out into the unnatural winds around her.

"Get ready to die, girly!" The witch shouted, her voice full of anger and bloodlust.

Maka's attention turned towards the witch. Her eyes were dilated with fear, but despite it, she stayed where she was. No way was she going to leave her weapon's side.

Then all the winds stopped simultaneously and abruptly. The white pattern in front of the witch pulsed with energy. Silence hung over the three.

"Any last words?" The witch offered generously.

"To you? Hell no, bitch." Maka sneered, and then peered down at Soul. Something inside of her told her to do it, so she did. The blonde tightly embraced her weapon partner for the last time, and then whispered into his ear, "I love you Soul."

The witch smirked. Though she found teen love amusing, she was tired of this girl, and wanted to rid of her _now_. She chuckled.

Maka still held her embrace, but her full attention was on the witch. "Fuck you Mestris." If she would have paid attention, she would've noticed that Soul had regained consciousness.

Then, when all time seemed to stop, the pattern shout out an immense force of energy in the form of a beam. It flew at a supersonic speed, yet it seemed to take too long to reach the pair in the rubble. Maka braced herself for the incoming death, squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly, Maka was shoved out of range of the beam. Her eyes filled with horror and tears at the sight before her.

Soul had shoved her out of the way of the beam, saving her. But…he wasn't able to save himself. The stream of light impaled his chest. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Maka looked into her partner's eyes, and reached out her soul to his. They linked for one last moment, and Soul breathed his last words to her.

"I love you too Maka. Stay cool for me, ok?"

His whole body glowed white with the beam, and in a split second, he disintegrated into thin air. Silence fell once again, almost if time had stopped for a second time.

_ "SOUL!"_

* * *

Soul awoke, finding himself lying against a wall. He slowly sat up, because sleeping on brick is _not _comfortable. It took a moment for him to gather his surroundings, but then he concluded to himself that he was in a narrow and dark alleyway. He looked up into the night sky, but what he saw made him flinch.

The moon in the sky was not the one he saw. It was just a white, glowing sphere in the black sky, surrounded by stars. _What the hell…?_ he thought.

Soul scrambled to his feet, only to reveal that his head hurt terribly and that his lower back was in a great deal of pain as well. _Why am I hurting so much? And where the hell am I? This definitely isn't Death City…is it?_

The albino stumbled out into the sidewalk. The street was dead. Even all the shops and houses were dark. _Must be really late at night. Everyone must be asleep._ He clutched his forehead. _Ugh, where did this headache even come from? My head hasn't hurt this much since the time Maka Maka-chopped me eight times in the head for accidently stumbling in her room while she was changing…_

His thoughts all stopped. He recalled what happened at the warehouse. He and Maka were out to get the witch Mestris's soul. It was their last soul, and he would be a Death Scythe. But they underestimated her. They had gotten beaten too easily. The witch sent them flying into the ceiling of that warehouse, and he had broken her fall. He must've hit his head and his back, which would explain the pain.

_I must be dead. That would explain the moon, right? No wait, the dead don't feel pain. I'm still here, alive in every possible way. I can feel my soul inside of me. _Then he remembered that he could connect his Soul to Maka's and find her.

Soul sent out his wavelength, but there was nothing to receive it. There was no trace of his meister anywhere. Even if Maka was on the other side of the world, he would still feel a slight presence of her wavelength with him. But there was nothing.

_No, this cannot be right! If I can't find her soul anywhere, that could only mean…! _He flinched at the thought. His meister could be dead. She was his everything, and now she could be gone.

Soul remembered hearing Maka's voice as she spoke to him. _I love you Soul_. It gave him some sort of comfort in his situation, and then the memories of her flooded his head. They rang through his ears over and over, until something kicked a bottle behind him.

"Who's there?" The demon scythe jerked around. Three silhouettes loomed over him. "Who the hell are you guys?" Soul demanded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A crude voice sneered. His voice slurred, so he must've been drunk. "A rich-looking teen out on the street in the middle of the night?"

"I think so, K.C.! Do you think he's got any money on him?" A deeper voice spat, also slurred.

"Wait guys!" Another slurred voice called. "Look at his hair and eyes! He's an Ishvalan!"

_A bunch of drunks? And violent as well…shit…_ thought Soul.

"So he is Michael. Think he's a terrorist?" The crude voice slurred again.

"He has to be! The military arrests any of them that are out here!"

"Well, we can't risk being killed by this loon, can we?" The deeper voice bellowed.

Soul was bewildered. "Terrorist? Ishvalan? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, so we got a smartass here do we?" The man with the deep voice grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close. Now that Soul was closer to the man, he could tell that he was obese. "Tell ya what kid, hand us your money and we won't drag ya to the military. Sound like a good deal?"

"Eh?"

"GIVE ME YOUR DAMN MONEY!"

Soul let out an exasperated sigh. "Go to hell, I'm not giving you anything!"

THWACK! The fat man slugged the albino right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Augh, what the hell?!" Soul held his cheek, where he was punched.

The next thing he knew, the three men pulled out pocket knives and dog-piled on him. He was getting punched, kicked, and cut everywhere.

"AUGH!" Soul screamed as one of the muggers shoved a knife into his right shoulder and drug it along his collarbone. The cut went deep, _way_ deep. Then another knife came down next to that wound, causing more damage. Blood spurted from the two wound,s and trickled along his jacket.

That was it, Soul had had enough fighting for one day.

His left arm instinctively turned into a scythe, and he shoved it into one of the drunks's leg. A deep voice howled, and Soul knew he had got the ringleader of the circus idiots. _Goddamn violent drunks, _Soul thought bitterly.

But that didn't stop the three men, unfortunately. "K.C.! Why'd you cut me in the leg!?" The fatter guy shouted.

"It wasn't me, Henry! I swear! I don't even have a knife!"

"Then wha—"

"The Ishvalan's arm! Look!"

"Augh, what the hell! His arm! It's…it's…a blade!"

"He must be an alchemist!"

"Then what the hell kind of alchemy is _that?!"_

"I don't know!"

The three kept bickering on about his arm, which turned back to normal from exhaustion. _I've lost too much blood,_ Soul thought. _I'm going to pass out soon if I don't get help…but I can't even fight back…I can't even turn into a scythe to—_

"Shit! Somebody's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"It's a state alchemist!"

"A sta—AUGH!"

A pillar of stone shot out of the ground and blasted the group off of Soul. He was relieved to see some help had finally arrived. But that moment was short lived when his consciousness started to fade. _No…not yet…dammit…of all the uncool things to happen today…._Soul was barely conscious when he heard more voices, but they were unfamiliar.

"Al! Help me pick this kid up! We need to get him to a doctor right away!"

"Right brother!" Soul felt his body being lifted off the ground and being placed on something made of metal.

"Hang in there kid, we'll getchya to a doctor soon!"

He thanked Lord Death that help had come with the last of his consciousness, and it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I think that sounds a LOT better than what I originally wrote. What do you guys think? And I hope the title change isn't bad either, but it definitely fits better to the plot than what I had before.**


	2. Rescue

**Eclipse**

Full summary: While battling a witch, Soul protected his meister from a deadly spell. But Soul wasn't going to survive this one—was he? Instead, he woke up in an entirely different dimension with alchemy. Teaming up with the Elric brothers, he is now on a quest to get back to his own world; to Maka. But without her anti-madness wavelength, will he be able to endure the Black Blood? Can he get back to his world, to Maka?

Yahoo! I suck at summaries!

Focus (es): Some SoMa, hints of EdWin_, maybe some very slight hints of EdXSoul_ (because Yaoi is worth it XD), and Alphonse remains forever alone. Rated T for swearing, blood, violence, and a few suggestive themes. Lots of humor and madness, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****_Rescue_**

"Hey Al! Get some room service while I'm out. The colonel wants me to give him a run-through on the happenings in Central while he's in the East," Ed called out while walking out the door.

"Sure thing brother!" Al's metallic voice rang through his armor body.

Ed began walking down the steps to the lobby. He started to roll his neck, noticing that it was a bit stiff. Then when he went to roll his shoulders, he noticed his automail stall a moment. He kept moving his right arm hoping that the stiffness in his automail would go away. _My arm's getting stiff. I should call Winry after the colonel to see if she can come adjust it…_

Finally arriving in the lobby, he made his way to the several phones that hung on the wall. Most motels have a phone in the rooms, but in this one, the one in the room was for room service only. Ed picked up the phone and turned the dial, dialing the number for East Command. It rang a couple times, then a deep voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"East Command, Mustang speaking," the voice spoke.

"Hey colonel. Didn't expect you to answer the phone first."

"Eh? Oh, Fullmetal. They put me on office duty for today. It's a pain in the ass."

"I think it suits you. After all, isn't raining over there right now?" Roy growled a bit, then calmed himself.

"Like you're one to talk. Who was it again that was on toilet duty last week? Oh right, that was you~"

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Ed yelled into the phone, almost comically.

"And how was it mine?" Roy asked in a strange tone.

"You were the one burning papers in the stall and caught one of the toilets on fire!" Ed spat. "Then you took off while I was in there putting out the damn fire! I got blamed for the situation!"

"Oh right~"

"Why you…" Ed paused for a short moment. "When you get your ass back here in Central, I'm gonna kick it int—"

"Alright, back on topic," the colonel interrupted. "So what's up with Central? That is why you called me, right? Or did you wanna say he—"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed cut him off. Then he went on explaining the military's agenda and what-not.

"Sounds like everything's good over there," Roy spoke.

"Yeah, everything's smooth," the blonde alchemist paused before saying something else, "but there is one thing that concerns me."

"Hmm?"

"There's a group of drunks going around and mugging people for money. They've been doing it for about three days too…"

"And the military hasn't caught them yet?"

"No sir. But very few of the attacks caused injuries, obviously none of them were fatal. The worst we got was a stab wound in the thigh."

Roy didn't speak for a couple seconds. "Well, even if they weren't very serious, it still shouldn't be taken this lightly." The colonel then sighed.

"I know. I'll talk to someone about it next time I see an official."

"Good idea."

"By the way," Ed piped, "when are you going to be back in central?"

"Next week at the least. Why? Do you miss me~?" teased Roy.

"Hell no! I'm just sick of running your stupid errands for you!"

The colonel laughed at the state alchemist for a good minute or two. Ed sweat-dropped while thinking, _This guy…I just can't stand him sometimes… _An unfamiliar voice broke the colonel's laughter and Ed's thoughts.

"Mustang! Stop talking to you little friends—"

"LITTLE?!" Ed shouted at the phone, cutting off the other official's sentence. "COME OVER HERE TO CENTRAL AND I'LL SHOW YOU LITT—"

The unfamiliar voice cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he continued, "get off the phone and get back to work!"

"Yes sir. Got to go Fullmetal." Instantly, the line went dead on the other end. Ed let out an exasperated sigh.

"He didn't even say bye. Well, whatever." The blonde spoke to himself. Then he turned the dial for Winry's number and the phone rang another couple times.

"Hello?"

"Hey Winry."

"Ed? This is a surprise. What is it?"

"Um, well…my automail—"

"Your automail?!" What'd you do to it this time?!" Winry shouted, and Ed held the phone an arm's length away from him to keep her from blowing his eardrum out.

"Let me finish!" Ed shouted back.

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

The blonde alchemist sighed. "My automail's getting stiff, and I think I need an adjustment. Can you come here and do that?"

"How stiff?"

"Like I've been sleeping on it all day. I managed to work some of it out, but I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing."

"Well, can you wait a week? I'm a little busy here…"

"A week?!" Ed blurted out. "But it could go out on a mission during that time! Come and adjust it now!"

"You know what? You can wait a week. Got that?"

"But Winry—"

"One week. End. Of. Story."

"Ugh, fine. See you in a week, but come earlier if you can!"

"Yes master." Winry spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Bye."

"Bye." Ed hung the phone up and stood there for a minute or two. He was just about to walk back upstairs when a painful scream made him jump around instantly.

"What the…" The alchemist ran out the door and into the street, trying to find where the scream came from.

"Brother!" Al called behind him. Ed turned to face his younger brother. "You heard the shout too?"

Ed nodded. "Sounded like whoever screamed was in serious pain. Let's hurry!" He took off running only to be stopped by his brother.

"The scream came from over there." Al pointed to his right, then began running in that direction.

"I knew that!" Ed spun on his heels and took off after him.

The two brothers rounded a corner on the street and saw what they were looking for: trouble. _Three guys beating the shit out of a…Ishvalan boy? Well great, just our luck. Drunk, racist muggers and they have knives too… _Ed sprinted forward and clapped his hands together, activating his alchemy.

"Shit! Somebody's coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"It's a state alchemist!"

"A sta—AUGH!" Ed slapped his hands on the ground, creating a pillar that shot up vertically and took a perfect 90-degree angle and smashing the drunks off the kid.

Al reacted first and ran over to the boy on the ground. The white-haired kid was breathing heavily, covered in bruises and cuts, and his right shoulder was terribly injured, blood gushing out of it like a river. Thankfully and surprisingly, he was still conscious.

Ed clapped his hands once again, and then trapped the attackers inside a small dome with a small hole in the top so the captives can still breathe. Then he sprinted towards the kid on the ground.

"Al! Help me pick this kid up! We need to get him to a doctor right away!"

"Right brother!" The two brothers lifted the injured boy and rested him on Al's back. They struggled a bit, trying not to cause further damage to his wounds.

"Hang in there kid," Ed told the white-haired individual. "We'll getchya to a doctor soon!"

Blood was spilling out of his shoulder, staining Al's armor. His breathing seemed to slow, which wasn't a good sign. Then through his ragged breathing, he spoke.

"..t…thank...you…" he said, his voice barely audible. Ed was a bit surprised that he could still talk. _Damn, this kid must be tough._ But the moment was short lived, because as soon as he finished that sentence, he slipped into unconsciousness. His body weakened, and Al had a more difficult time holding him on his back because he could no longer support himself.

"Al, lets hurry. He won't make it if we don't give him medical attention right away," the older brother commanded. Al's pace instantly quickened, and it took them 10 minutes to find the nearby medical center. _They can clean out his injuries here, and then send him to a more professional hospital. He'll be fine that way, _Ed thought.

They burst inside the front doors, instantly alerting the secretary at the desk that there was an emergency.

"Hey!" Al shouted. "Someone help this kid! His shoulder's badly injured and he's unconscious!" The secretary pulled out a phone and quickly called for a medical crew right away.

"Hurry it up!" Ed yelled. "He won't make it if you're moving at turtle speed!" And if almost on cue, three nurses ran into the room with a stretcher. Two of the younger-looking nurses took the kid form Al, and placed him on the stretcher. And almost as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared into another room. The older looking nurse turned to face Ed.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "He looks like he got mauled by a bear."

_Might as well been, _Ed thought.

"Well," the alchemist began, "I was in the lobby of a motel, and then someone screamed painfully from outside. I ran outside to see what was happening, and my brother—" he nodded towards Al— "came out shortly afterwards. He heard the scream too. Then we rounded a corner and for three drunks on top of that kid with knives. I used my alchemy to trap the drunks, and Al and I then took him here. When we found him he was conscious, but he passed out on the way here…"

"Probably from the loss of blood," the nurse but in. She held her chin in her hand, deep in thought. "Alright, I better get back to the other two, Monica and Jade, they're just rookies, so I'd better make sure that this is done by a professional." The nurse turned around and walked towards the room where the others went. Then she stopped.

"By any chance, do you know the kid's name?" Ed shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't Dr—" Ed looked at her medical badge—"Dr. Nerou."

"Oh alright. I'll ask him when he wakes up." Dr. Nerou disappeared into the room where Monica and Jade went in with the kid.

_If he wakes up, _Ed thought. Then he turned to Al.

"You think he'll be alright?" his younger brother asked.

"I can't be sure. His shoulder looked pretty bad, and he lost a _lot_ of blood. Let's just hope he pulls himself through."

"And what about his attackers?"

"Oh yeah, we should probably turn them in." Then Ed's stomach growled. "And maybe get something to eat afterwards. I'm starving!"


End file.
